


Stress relief.

by orphan_account



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Handcuffs, Milking Machine, Other, Vibrator, fuck machine, sex toy, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles/???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress relief.

“W-wait- it’s too much, it’s-” He let out a moan as he felt his seed spill, body being pushed forwards and pulled back by the force of the machine’s rotations. He let out a cry as the vibrator on his cock began to be too much. At this point he was greatful for being so well trained when it came to bed. Charles rutted his hips, finding it a bit easier now that the vibrator was slowing alongside the fuck machine. He pressed the side of his face into the cushions, his glasses having long been discarded, his arms tied behind his back, ass in the air.   
He was thankful his cock was free of the black shear nylons he had been wearing, feeling it throb in the open air was a relief, a pleasure he’d taken for granted.   
He didn’t bother changing positions, his rear still upwards. He felt hot, his face was red and he was panting. He was permitted time to cool off, but not for too long before a pump was attatched around his dick, the vibrator was moved from the head of his penis to just below his asshole.   
An alnost worn out moan sounded, after the fifteen minute interval, it seems he was back in business. 

The pump began suctioning, moving up and down, a wire at the tip of the tube would connect it down to a jar, where it would collect. The vibrators speed was turned up, and it left the brunette rocking his hips and whimpering. The fuck machine’s dildo was replaced with something a little groovier, and it was once again covered in lube and activated, starting at the slowest setting. Charles felt the toy slide in and out, feeling the girth of the dildo and the textures. He moaned his owner’s name, melting into a hot puddle of pleasure as the vibrator’s speed doubled, alongside the back end toy. He nearly struggled, but the fuck machine ramming into his prostate signaled only an orgasm. He felt his thick cock throb in the pump, pulsating as it released his sperm. He felt the machines slow and the cuffs and belts unhook, the rope sliding off of his body. 

Charles was taken to the washroom where he was given a bath, scrubbed and cared for by the one in control of the machines and remotes. He was given a silk bathrobe and carried down to his bed, before being placed onto the fluffy, comfortable pillows, so he could get some well deserved rest.


End file.
